


Daughter of Mine: 4

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: Daughter!Verse [6]
Category: Burn Notice, Modern Family (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Angst, Drama, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Finding a home, Gen, Michael is Alex's Father!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8170337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: Michael and his daughter settle down and have a chat about the Westen family.





	

_Family is one of the most sensitive things that a Spy can have. It's something that gives a Spy hope and keeps them focused on their mission and the fact that they have to stay alive. That they have to get through this one mission and they can go home. But sometimes Family is the one thing that keeps a Spy away, family is the one thing that is the most dangerous thing for a Spy to have. It keeps them in place, keeps them following the rules; but sometimes it makes them reckless and very much a problem. If a Spy hasn't cut off all ties, then that is the most dangerous thing, because that signals that they aren't going to give up and that they will do anything they can to protect that loved one. Some Spies, if they're good enough will keep their family hidden—which becomes impossible when you're Burned—but becomes easily done if the action had already been taken._

* * *

 

" _Mikey_?"

"Yeah, Sam?"　

_"I've heard rumors around Miami . . ."_

"Rumors about what?"　

 _"They're weird rumors, Mike . ._ ."　

"Sam . . ."　

" _Mikey_ . . ."

Sigh. "Just say it already!"　

_"How could you have a daughter and not tell me, Mike. It hurts,"_

"Sam, you know that this isn't the sort of thing I can just tell anyone."　

_"I know, but we aren't just anyone, Mike."_

"I know you aren't, but it was still too risky—it was even risky for me to see Alex once a year."　

_"Alex, huh?"_

"Yeah, my daughter's name is Alex."　

_"I can't believe you got a kid, Mike."_

"Me either; sometimes when I see her, it's like I'm just finding out."　

_Grin. "You're gonna have to let me meet this firecracker of yours sometime."_

"Don't worry, you'll meet her."　

Michael slipped his cell into the pocket of his jeans as he slid from his Chevy, sliding his sunglasses into their place on his nose. The passenger door slammed closed as Alex slid out with him, pushing her own glasses back up on her nose.　

Michael stood with his hands on his hips as he waited for his daughter to come around the car and stand next to him.　

"So?" He looked down at her. "What do you think?"　

Alex looked at her father for a second, before turning and looking at the house across the green lawn. "You didn't have to—" she started.

Michael shook his head. "I've already told you, Alex."　

"Are you still keeping the loft?"　

"Uh," Michael scratched his head awkwardly.　

Alex smirked. "I know you kept it." she told him, saving him the trouble.　

He smiled down at her.　

"You don't have to hide it," she continued, "I know that you can't quit cold turkey, if at all."　

Michael threw an arm over her shoulders and pulled her to his side. "You're pretty smart for a kid."　

"Yeah," Alex agreed, "But then again I'm not just anyone’s kid."　

The house was actually pretty nice; two stories with two bedrooms, one bath and a half, a nice kitchen and big living room. The backyard was fenced in, and the size of any self respecting Miami house would have. Michael had already had everything moved in, having collected everything from Clare's place a few days before. He had done it himself so that Alex wouldn't have to go back to the house and relive what had happened to her almost two weeks before. After Clare's body was released when they solved the case, he had scheduled the funeral himself. It was tiring, and he was glad that it had been done with. Michael had tried to get a house close to Alex's school, yet close to the loft and near Madeline's; it had been hard, but he was sure that he had succeeded.　

"So," Alex started, still pressed against Michael's side she crossed her arms over her chest. "Are you ever going to let me meet them?" she asked.　

Michael looked down at her. "I've been avoiding them," he admitted. "Haven't I?"　

"It isn't because of me, is it?"　

"Of course not! I'm conventionally avoided my family because they are . . . angry with me." Michael told her.　

"Because of me." Alex clarified for him.　

Michael stared down at his daughter for a long moment. "Because I kept you hidden from them,"　

"See, it was because of me."　

"It would be just like if I was hiding the fact that you have a brother." Michael explained.　

Alex tensed for a moment. "I don't though," she said. "Have a brother, I mean."　

There was a pregnant pause. "No."　

" _Dad_!" she exclaimed, taking a step back from her father.　

Michael looked down at her, a huge grin on his lips. "What?"　

"I can't believe you'd do something like that to your own daughter." she told him, her whole face a pout, but she didn't resist when he pulled her back to him.　

"We wouldn't be family if there weren't a little joking." Michael told her.　

"But I don't have a brother, right?" she asked—just to clarify.　

Michael gave her a are-you-kidding? look, but her face was serious. Michael sighed and rolled his eyes slightly behind his shaded glasses. "You don't have a brother, Alex."　

Alex gave a sigh, three quarters in relief and the remaining quarter in disappointment. She wouldn't mind having a baby brother to take care of.　

"They're mad at me," Michael told her, continuing their earlier conversation. "Your grandmother is mad because this is something I kept from her; I think she overacts, even about the little things."　

"You mean like you having a daughter?" Alex chimed in and Michael gave her one of his smiles in return as a comment.　

"Sam wasn't mad; he loves kids." Michael continued, "You'll like him."　

"And your lover?" Alex asked, her voice overloaded with faked innocence.　

Michael gave her a look. "Fiona is not me lover." he told her.　

"But you want her to be," Alex said matter of fact. "Whenever she calls, you two bicker like an old married couple."　

"I really think that you're too observant for your age." Michael said dryly.　

Alex grinned at him widely. "It's one of the perk to being Michael Westen's daughter."　

"And how do you know that you're mine?" he asked playfully.　

"Do you really want to go there?" she asked with a raised brow.　

"No." Michael said, as if he was the child and Alex was the parent.　

"So you and Fiona should just have sex and get it over with." Alex said bluntly and quite suddenly.　

"Alex!" Michael exclaimed in surprise. "You will not think of such things until you're well into your fifties, young lady."　

"Dad," she scoffed, "I'm not a little kid, and any way . . . you _are_ going to have to give me the 'sex talk' eventually."　

Michael looked at her with an open mouth—every fathers worst nightmare—speechless.　

Alex looked at him; her lips smooched together as she tried to hold in her laughter, but in was inevitable—in burst forth from the center of her diaphragm. Once she had calmed down enough and wiped the laughter tears from behind her glasses.　

"Don't worry," she said, slapping him on the shoulder fondly, "I'm sure that Fiona will be very helpful in that department." she gave her father a cheeky grin before she turned and skipped lightly across the front lawn and into her new home.　

Michael stared after her for a moment, and shook the remnants of the latest conversation off. " _She is definitely my daughter_." he muttered to himself as he followed her albeit slowly.

　

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is the final piece of "Daughter of Mine" the Mini Series within the Daughter!Verse Universe, but there will still be another piece to that verse. Thanks for reading, hoped you liked it!


End file.
